Systems for connecting barge sections and other floating components are known in the prior art material to this general field. Many prior art systems provide a plurality of male members, or pins, along one side of a barge section, with the pins extending outwardly from the side of the barge, and a plurality of female members, or sockets, along the opposite side of the barge section. The pins and sockets are disposed so that the pins of one barge section will align with and be received in the sockets of another barge section when the two barge sections are brought into appropriate side by side alignment. In the typical prior art systems, a locking mechanism is used to engage the pins in the sockets and prevent their removal from the socket while the locking mechanism is in place. The locking mechanism is typically associated with the sockets and is activated from the upper surface of the barge section. ln order to securely connect the two barge sections and prevent hinging motion from occurring between the two, the pins and the matching sockets are typically provided in at least two vertically separated rows. It is also known to position pins and sockets in vertically aligned pairs, and to adapt the locking mechanism so that a single mechanism will engage both upper and lower pins in aligned sockets, in order to facilitate connection and disconnection between the floating barge sections. It is desirable that the locking mechanism be retained in the barge section rather than removable in use, to prevent misplacement or loss of locking mechanism components.
In most connection systems the pins are fixed in place and permanently connected to the side of the barge section. The fixed pin design does provide for secure attachment, but there is a significant disadvantage in the permanent extension of the pins from the side of the barge section. Extension of the pins from the side of a free barge section creates a hazard, and the fixed pins can be more difficult to align and mate with sockets during the connection operation. Fixed pins can also create difficulties during disconnection of barge sections.
In an effort to address the disadvantages associated with fixed pins, in at least one prior art design the pins are retractable to a recessed position, where they may be locked in place. Each pin moves longitudinally in a sleeve, and is biased toward its extended position by a spring disposed behind the pin in the sleeve. The pins are locked in the recessed position by a releasable locking mechanism, so that they may be released during alignment and connection of two barge sections. When the pins are released the associated springs push them forward so that each pin can extend into a matching socket, where they may be locked in place by a second locking mechanism. This design, which is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,215 to Robishaw, does eliminate the disadvantage of permanently fixed pins as a hazard or impediment to barge section movement, but has its own set of drawbacks and disadvantages.
With the described retractable pin design, an operator has no positive means to control the extension of the pin, other than releasing the locking mechanism holding pins in the retracted position. If a pin should jam or the spring fail to fully extend the pin for any reason, the design does not provide or allow a means of adjusting the position of the pin or varying the extension force. Therefore, any improper extension cannot be corrected.
Another disadvantage of the prior art retractable pin system design is that it provides no means of retracting a pin other than directly forcing the pin back in the sleeve against the spring tension. In practice, retraction requires hammering or pushing each pin into its retracted position until it can be engaged by the locking mechanism to hold it in the retracted orientation. As a result, pins cannot be retracted unless the barge section bearing the pins is fully disconnected and moved away from adjacent barge section or sections. In some situations this limitation is a significant disadvantage and can be the source of difficulty and work delay.
Still further, the described prior art retractable pin system does not provide any means for adjusting the pin position. Barges and other similar construction components typically are used for extended periods of time, and it is not unusual for barge sections to sustain some degree of damage and physical distortion during their useful lifetimes. It is highly desirable for the connection apparatus to be adjustable to accommodate distortions in otherwise useable barge sections and allow them to be closely connected in the required manner. In addition, the connection apparatus components themselves are subject to wear over a period of time, but the prior art connection systems provide no means of compensating for wear, other than replacing otherwise serviceable components.